Oye sabes que aun te sigo esperando
by AnyaHiro Lost
Summary: *ALERTA FEELS*Italia tiene un sueño en donde se puede ver su perfecta vida junto a Sir (sacro imperio germánico )
1. Chapter 1

Oye sabes aun te estoy esperando by AnyaHiroLost

Feliciano Vargas estaba otra vez esperando a ese persona que le hacía sentir cosas que había olvidado como las mariposas bailarinas en el estómago , el deseo que los días se han cada vez más largo para estar con …

-vee douitsu porque te demoras tanto sabes que no me gusta esperar vee –el italiano se recostó en el sofá mirando el cuadro de la casa de Alemania, mientras esperaba que este salve a su asombroso (?) hermano mayor de una pelea que daba lugar en un barrio de Berlín - a veces no entiendo a los alemanes ¿acaso su pasatiempo es romper cabezas con botes de cerveza? Si es así que pasatiempo tan feo deberían tener uno lindo como umn.. hacer rica pastaa vee

Ya habían pasado cinco horas en ese tiempo los hermanos ya debían haber vuelto, bueno en ese lapso de tiempo cualquiera ya se habría aburrido y haber mandado todo al diablo pero nuestro queridísimo amante de pasta posee una paciencia digna de admirar ya que quien es capaz de esperar desde el año 900 hasta la actualidad. Aunque al parecer el sueño le venció.

*sueño de Italia*

Italia se encontraba en una bella pradera que sin duda había estado antes pero todo había cambiado bueno solo un poco, que raros son los sueño hasta dormimos en ellos ¿no Italia?

-veee ¿donde estoy?-decia Veneziano mientras se rascaba los ojos se había quedado dormido o eso parece -

-¡Italia eres tu! ya volví me recuerdas – un joven de cabellos rubios se le estaba acercando mientras le acariaciaba un mechon de su largo y hermoso pelo (¡ALTO! BELLO Y LARGO PELO ESO QUIERE DECIR ITALIA ES ES ES… ) –vaya italia te has vuelto una hermosa dama –dijo el joven mientras intentaba no sonrojarse ,en ese momento Feliciano comenzó a mirar sus ropas y descubrió que en vez de su camisa y su jean estaba su viejo traje de sirvienta de cuando estaba en casa de Austria.

-Sir en verdad eres tu veee

El italiano abrazo al bello joven mientras lagrimas salían desenfrenadamente pero esas lagrimas habían esperado mucho tiempo para salir ya que eran lágrimas de alivio, de felicidad de tener a su Sir; que aunque su rostro estaba borroso en su corazón sabía que ese era sir tenia que ser sir .

-ven ya deja de llorar vamos a casa Italia

El joven sir cargo a Italia como una princesa y se fueron al lugar donde se habían conocido la casa de Austria . Para resumir las cosas pasaron muchos días en el sueño de Feli donde todo fue besos y caricias por parte de los tortolitos que se acababan de reencontrar. Hoy 18 de febrero exactamente Sir había decidido pedir la mano de su amada y adorada Italia.

**********************NOTAS DE AUTOR***************************************

Hiro: segundo fanfic hecho y subido este si será más largo ,perdón en todo caso por resumir la mayor parte del sueño es que no pasaban tantas cosas importantes en mi opinión como para ponerlas y como habrán visto el modo de narración no está tan serio asi que chau dejen sus compentarios UuU/ y tomatazos buono tomato (?) XD


	2. No sabes como amo tu sonrisa

No sabes como amo tu sonrisa por AnyaHiroLost

Seguimos en el sueño de Italia, en donde en unos pocos minutos se celebrara la boda del año en donde los protagonistas serán Sir y el propietario del sueño que de por cierto tiene una imaginación de un organizador de bodas ya que el gran patio de Austria estaba hermosamente adornado con un impresionante estilo victoriano digno de admirar.

-siempre pensé que terminarías con Sir Ita-chan –dijo Hungría mientras ayudaba a Italia a ponerse su vestido de boda, sencillo pero simplemente encantador con sus bellos encajes –¿bueno debes estar feliz no ? aunque lo más probable es que estés nervioso ya que es una gran decisión aunque no te arrepientas tu hermano se opondría jejeje

Italia no le estaba prestando ya que acaso Hungría-onechan no lo conocía lo suficiente, ya que era obvio que no se iba a arrepentir ese era el día que había esperado por tanto tiempo y pese a quien le pese el SÍ se iba a casa con Sir, aunque se callera el mundo aunque halla una apocalipsis zombi (?) nadie iba a impedir que fuese feliz con Sir .

-Sí, supongo pero … -de la nada se le vino a la mente Alemania en cierta forma una parte de el deseaba que el fuera el hombre con que se casaría pero que te pasa Italia tus sentimientos solo son de sir ¿o tal vez no ?

Después de ya estar arreglado se encamino al jardín en donde se celebraría la unión de estas naciones que se habían jurado amor desde la niñez, pero porque a al italiano ahora recién se pone nervioso, no era nervios era miedo de que ese sueño se acabase en un momento tan feliz no no no!. Él sabía que era un sueño pero porque ahora quería despertar tal vez ese sueño jamás se haría realidad y cuando despertase eso lo mataría sí lo mataría como casi lo mata cuando se enteró de la muerte de sir era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse mejor dicho despertar ahora que ya estaba ahí al costado de sir que le estaba dedicando una sonrisa que era lo único que se podía ver de su rostro, pero porque no podía devolverle la sonrisa ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Ni el mismo sabía (ni la que escribe tiene idea XDD) pero bueno terminemos con este sueño mitad pesadilla.

-Italia¿ estas bien? Estas ..llorando pasa algo no me digas te arrepentiste –dijo el joven rubio en un hilo de voz-jejeje es eso no? Yo te sacare de tus dudas Italia

El joven Sir se comenzó a acercar en son de darle un beso …raramente Italia sintió la calidez de una mano que sin duda le reconfortaba

/fin del sueño /

-Italia por fin te despertaste ven te llevo a casa ya es muy tarde

-vee doitsu –italia no puedo evitar enojarse ya que esa cálida mano era del alemán y esa sonrisa que le enamora la de Sir se ve mejor en Alemania sin duda .

Notas finales :Omg! ya se mátenme está bien cueck [encima corto ]pero que le voy hacer estoy con un dolor de madres y esto es fruto del ocio de todas maneras espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios [ y tomatazos no importa que lastimen tengo seguro (?) ]por favor este fanfic solo tendrá este como final porque soy bien vaga y HASTA LA PROXIMA Q3Q/ .


End file.
